Shot
by Machado De Assis
Summary: It felt like he had just being shot in the head, and all the blood that came was made of pure love. And all he can feel is pleasure. DirkJake.


Dirk moaned.

He had never felt so good before, and he didn't knew if it was because of the pleasure he was currently feeling or if it was just because he could hear Jake's moaning under his own body. Jake had his own gun up Dirk's ass, and Dirk was jerking both off at the same time with his agile hands. They were so into that moment that neither of them cared if Roxy or Jane could hear them. Well, at least Dirk didn't. Jake was trying his best to hold his own moaning, thing Dirk thought as cute and amusing at the same time. He wanted that moment to continue. He didn't want it to end.

"D-dirk… What if they hear us..?" Jake said between his now not-so-low moans.

"What if they do? Do you care? I don't." He said, starting to jerk Jake's junk harder, he wanted to see Jake moan louder. Because Jake's moans were music to his ears, because Jake's moans made him go crazy, because they were just perfect. And the feeling to know that his hands were making him feel so good, made him want to do better. He wanted to see Jake moan louder.

"It's not that .. – Ah!" Jake was interrupted when Dirk began to fast his hands' movements and to bounce faster on the gun. He wanted to make Jake cum so badly, he wanted to have his chest covered with his cum. He wanted Jake so badly.

It didn't take too long before Jake gave up on trying to moan silently to just moan like crazy. He felt like he was on fire, and Dirk kissing his collarbone sent chills down his spine, everything felt so great, and he felt that Dirk was right. He didn't care if they could hear. He wanted to enjoy the moment. Heck, fuck if Jane or Roxy are hearing! They are boyfriends, and it should be pretty normal for them to do this kind of thing… Right? Not like they had something to lose. Roxy should've known by now that his boyfriend didn't want anything with her, and Jane… well, Jane is fine on her own.

Jake took hold of the gun that Dirk currently had up his ass and started to push it deeper inside. He wanted Dirk to feel good too. He wanted to show Dirk he could make him moan too. Dirk was caught by surprise to that sudden act and let escape a loud moan as the gun went deeper his hole. He couldn't stop moaning when Jake kept pulling the gun in and out roughly. Maybe he WAS in fact being really noisy, but what gives? He wanted to feel it. He wanted to feel every inch of the gun inside, he wanted to feel every inch of Jake's dick on his hand, he wanted to feel every moment of what was happening.

He didn't want it to stop.

"Jake… faster.." Dirk begged, he wanted to feel more of that pleasure that was so foreign to him before. He wanted to feel it all, to hear it all, to _love_ it all.

Jake obeyed his lover, and moved the gun faster and faster. Both were covered in sweat, and Dirk's face was priceless, he thought. Who could tell that the manipulative dude could look so fragile while he was being fucked by a handgun? Jake pressed his lips harshly into Dirk's, and took advantage of his moaning to invade his mouth with his tongue.

It was then, that he felt close.

"D-Dirk, I'm coming ..!" He moaned loudly than ever, right before he felt his seed coming out of his cock, soaking Dirk's chest with his cum. Dirk moaned harder, and came all over the big mess that was already on his own chest.

"Whoa, whoa, what is happening in here?" A voice came from outside the door, and the same came bursting open, with Roxy posing as if she just had kicked it open, which in fact was what she really did.

The sight gave both such a scare that all they heard was a piercing noise, and screaming.

Blood came oozing from Dirk's head.

A big hole could be seen from what looked to be his nose.

And he felt limp.

Roxy screamed in horror at the sight of blood, and looked like she was going to pass out. Tears started forming in her eyes just right before falling through her cheeks.

Jake dropped his hold on the gun that was on Dirk's asshole.

"_**WHAT**_ _**HAVE YOU DONE ?!"**_ She screamed, looking at the mess that was currently standing in front of her.

A messy bed, Dirk's limp body over Jake's now trembling one, a handgun covered in blood and was that semen on his chest?

"I…" he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. He had just shot his boyfriend from his asshole, what was he even supposed to say? _'I'm sorry'_ ? ' _I didn't mean to'_?

"I didn't… know the gun was... loaded?"


End file.
